


Official

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: It’s Dan’s 19th Birthday and he decides to spend it at the park with a special someone.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Official

Dan sat down on the grass with a sigh, his legs stretched in front of him and his weight shifted back onto his arms. He looked up to the sunny sky and sighed, letting his eyes fall close for a moment and basked in the warmth of the pleasant June day, listening to the rustle of the leaves in the spring breeze; there was nowhere else he’d rather be. 

Phil was currently laying down beside him with his head on Dan’s lap falling in and out of sleep. Dan looked down to the face of the man who had already brought so much joy to his life and smiled widely. A warm feeling spread through him every time he looked at Phil, when he saw those beautiful eyes staring back at him, when he saw that sweet smile, when he heard another horrible joke from Phil. He was…

It was too soon to say it or to even think about it, but he felt  _ something  _ for Phil and he intended to explore that as long as Phil would have him. Instead of voicing his thoughts, Dan ran his fingers through Phil’s hair softly. 

A small smile started to tug at Phil’s lips, he opened one eye and hummed. “Hey,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Hey,” Dan smiled back. 

Phil caught Dan’s hand before he could run it through his hair again and brought it to his lips while keeping eye contact with him. “I was wondering…”

“Yeah?” Dan raised his eyebrows at Phil.

“What are we?”

Dan’s stomach flipped over. He needed to choose his words carefully. Mark, his most experienced friend, had let him know that him, as well as most single males,  absolutely  _hate_ to be asked about titles, about defining a relationship and making it official. Many of them resented the mere idea that the person they were seeing had the audacity of even mentioning commitment. Honestly, sometimes Dan tended to agree with the women saying men were bastards. 

“I - I.” Dan couldn’t let the silence stretch any longer. Phil was going to start overthinking his negatives. And what negatives? There were none! He took a deep breath and finally jumped in with both feet. “I was thinking that… well - I would like to start  _ something… _ ”

“A relationship?” 

“I guess, yeah. It’s just that we’ve been getting to know each other for two months now and -”

“Great, then you are my boyfriend now!”

“I thought you wouldn’t be interested!” Dan frowned. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Phil laughed. He finally sat up and watched Dan expectantly.

“My friend said that men never really liked to have the talk about boundaries and commitment, so I didn’t want to bring it up. I thought it would scare you away.”

“Well I brought it up and you said you wanted a relationship, so there. You are my boyfriend now.”

Dan spluttered and smacked Phil’s arm. “Actually, shut up.” 

Phil tackled Dan onto the grass and pinned him down looking into his eyes with a smile. “Happy birthday, Dan.” 

Dan buried his fingers in Phil’s hairs and pulled him down for a kiss. It was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang, day 5: Commitment. “The literal other half.”
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/631205536429408256/official)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
